Stargazing - A NaWen one-shot
by CourTrain
Summary: On their way home from a tiring mission, Natsu and Wendy stop to rest, admiring the starry night sky. A Natsu x Wendy one-shot.


**Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is a short NaWen fic I decided to write after I got the idea/inspiration from a user on Tumblr (wendychuu, go follow her) after watching the latest episode of the FT anime, Episode 39. If you don't watch the anime it isn't that important, but the episode is referenced in the story just so you are all aware of what event is being mentioned. I've also written another NaWen fic (Christmas in Magnolia) prior to this short one, so if that interests you, check it out please. Enjoy!**

**Stargazing**

Wendy idling hummed a tune and twiddled her thumbs behind her back as she shuffled down the dirt road that led to Magnolia. Natsu, who had accompanied her on her mission, half walked and half crawled down the path, panting like a tired dog.

"Wendy, we've still got a long ways to go before we get back home, wanna rest for the night?" he said, almost begging her but trying his hardest to sound indifferent.

"Yeah, sure Natsu-san, you worked hard today so you've earned a break." she said, dropping her own bag and sitting down on the grassy field on the edge of the road. Opening her bag and taking out a large picnic blanket, she spread it out on the earth and laid down exhaustedly, spread-eagling on the checkered cloth.

Natsu practically fell onto the blanket, hitting the ground with a _thud_ and groaning loudly. Wendy chuckled to herself at his actions, he always acted silly whenever they were out on their own together.

"I'm sorry I made you do so much work today, Natsu-san, I'll try not to be so much of a burden next time." she said shamefully.

"Nonsense, I would've been much worse off had I gone alone." he replied, his voice muffled by the blanket.

"But if you didn't try so hard to protect me from harm, you wouldn't ever get hurt." she protested.

"Taking a few extra hits doesn't ruin my day. Besides, missions are always more fun when we're together." he said.

"Is that so?" she said doubtfully, and he looked up and nodded at her.

"Well, the least I can do is try to ease your fatigue, Natsu-san. Please roll over." she said, getting to her knees and scooting over to his position.

Natsu did as she asked, rolling over onto his back and opening his vest so she could examine his injuries. Wendy held her hands over his toned body, her fingers daringly reaching out and tracing his washboard abs. She must have had a strange look on her face, because Natsu spoke up, asking,

"There something wrong, Wendy? You're all red, do you have a fever?" he asked with a concerned tone.

"N-N-No! It's just, uh… n-nothing." she squeaked out, and Natsu raised an eyebrow but began to wear a smug grin on his face, like he knew what was going on all too well.

"Damn, my chest is really sore, do you mind checking to see if it's alright?" he said with a snicker.

Wendy felt the blood rush to her face, as she nodded quickly and nervously brought her tiny hands to his defined chest muscles, feeling them and releasing with a squeal. Pulling a corner of the blanket over her head to hide her redness, Natsu laughed heartily and said,

"I'm just messing with you Wendy, I feel fine."

"Jeez, don't be such a meanie, Natsu-san." she said with a pout, removing her head from the blanket and lying back down.

"You're too easy to mess with, Wendy, I can't help myself. Why is it you didn't ask Charle to come on the mission today as well?" Natsu asked her.

"Well, I… didn't want to bother her, and all…" she said nervously.

What she _wanted_ to say was that she wanted to be alone with him, basking in his undivided attention. However, even though she had come out of her shell in her time at Fairy Tail, she still wasn't confident enough to confess her feelings for the pink-haired man at the moment.

"You're too kind, Wendy, I'm sure she wouldn't mind tagging along. It is kind of nice to get some one-on-one time with you though. It seems like the only time we're around each other, it's always with somebody else." Natsu said, looking up at the night sky.

"Y-Yeah, it does seem that way." she nervously replied, turning her body to face the distant forest and away from Natsu.

"Did I say something, Wendy? You've been acting kind of strange tonight." he asked, crawling over to her.

"What?! No, of course not… I'm just tired, that's all." she squeaked out.

"Oh, okay then. Try to get some rest." he said, turning to face the other direction on the blanket, so they now both faced east and west respectively.

Even after fifteen minutes of trying her hardest to sleep, the cold and crisp breeze from the nighttime air stung her bare skin, and she shook like a leaf as she rubbed her hands against her arms. Like the idiot she was, Wendy had forgotten to pack a second blanket to sleep under, anticipating that they would return by sundown.

Natsu, who was much less disturbed by the cold than she was, snoozed soundly beside her. Even though Wendy didn't want to impose, Natsu practically radiated heat, probably due to his magic. Naturally, she wanted to stay warm but also to be close to him, so she silently scooted over to him and was within range of touching noses with him. He felt so nice, he was a beacon of warmth in a desolate land of cold, but she dared not make physical contact with him. The last thing she wanted was for him to get uncomfortable.

"Wendy…" she heard him mutter, and she instinctively backed up a little, fearing that he had woken up.

"Y-Yes?" she replied, but was met with no answer. Natsu continued to sleep soundly, not uttering her name again or furthering the conversation.

_He's asleep?_ she thought. _Why is he saying my name if he's asleep? Is he… DREAMING ABOUT ME?_

She said nothing but silently screamed with joy inside her mind. She crawled back over to him curiously, getting as close to him as she was before and looking upon his sleeping face.

_I wonder what his dream has to do with me,_ she wondered in her mind. Looking at his handsome features, she blushed a little at how attracted she was to the young man. He looked so serene as he slept without a care in the world, unaware that she was watching him so closely. Wendy had the urge to kiss him in his sleep, even though she knew it was probably weird and definitely wasn't the way to approach him with her feelings. Still, she couldn't help but lean in close to him, closing her eyes and puckering her lips as she heard a heart-stopping,

"Wendy?" from Natsu, as her eyes shot open to reveal Natsu, who was wide awake and looking at her with a slight red tint on his cheeks.

"EEEEEEEEEK!" she screamed, stumbling back and hiding her face in her hands.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to… I just…" she stammered, getting lost in her thoughts.

"You know, if you wanted to do that, you could at least wait until I'm conscious…" he said, rubbing his neck and grinning nervously.

"Huh?" she asked, tears blurring her vision as she removed her face from her hands.

In that moment, Natsu rushed her, wrapping his muscular arms around her tiny frame and pulling her into a passionate kiss, while she lay completely shocked on the ground. However surprised she was stood no chance against her feelings as she closed her eyes as well and kissed him back, relishing the smoky flavour of his lips. She ran her fingers through his pink locks as their tongues wrestled for control, before they both pulled away eventually for air.

"W-What…" she said, her head still spinning from the kiss.

"You aren't the only one that's been waiting to do that." he said with his trademark smile.

"W-Wait! Then that means you…" she said, her mind piecing together the puzzle.

"Like you? Of course I do. What's not to like about you?" he asked.

"I'm… plain, and not that strong. I always need to be protected, and…" she said, preparing to go on a tangent about her flaws when Natsu put a finger to her lips.

"Shhh, I've heard enough. You are _certainly_ not plain, or weak. You just underestimate yourself, which isn't the way to go about getting stronger. I like you for you, Wendy, the girl that's kind, sweet and fierce when she needs to be." he said soothingly.

"You… that's not true…" she said, looking down at the ground.

"Let me show you something, Wendy. Here, lie down." he said, pulling her close to his body as she yelped in surprise. Even though she was shocked, her shoulders relaxed as she snuggled into his body, relishing his close proximity as he pointed to a group of stars in the sky.

"You see that constellation over there? People call that the Twin Dragons, see how they're kind of intertwined? There's a story behind those stars." Natsu said.

"What's that, Natsu-san?" she asked in reply.

"Legend goes that long before the time of man, two dragons appeared on Earthland, one descended from Heaven and the other ascended from Hell. Naturally, the two kingdoms were at war, and the two met on the battlefield at some point. Even though the two were sworn enemies, as unlike as could be, they were both hopelessly infatuated by each other, and soon fell in love. They left their respective armies, and ran off to be together, their bond unshaken by petty wars. As their time in this world drew to a close, they both agreed they couldn't bear to be separated, as the dragon from Hell surely couldn't ascend to Heaven to be with his counterpart. The Celestial Spirit King, who has been around since the beginning of time, offered them a solution: that they would become a constellation, together for eternity so long as their love shone brightly in the night sky. They took him up on his offer, and that is how the Twin Dragons came to be." he said, finishing his story.

"That's amazing, but how is it that I've never seen it before?" she asked.

"Well, it's supposed to only be visible when… you're together with the one you love." he said nervously, fidgeting with his clothing.

Gasping and putting a hand over her mouth, she began to silently cry as Natsu noticed and hurriedly tried to calm her down.

"Wh-What's wrong?!" he asked, as she just shook her head.

"I never thought… you would confess to me in such a silly way." she said, laughing through her tears.

"I love you too, dummy!" she shouted, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him on the cheek as he blushed furiously.

If stars could smile, Natsu could've sworn he saw the two dragons grinning down at them from the starry night sky.


End file.
